What a Tangled Web He Weaved
by daphrose
Summary: "Oh, what a tangled web we weave when first we practice to deceive. Oh, what a mess we make when first we learn how to fake. Oh, what pain we create when first we begin to imitate. I like the webs. I like the mess. I like the pain." (High T; "Gone Girl" spoilers)


**WARNING: This one-shot is DARK! I got the idea after watching the episode Gone Girl, and, well, it ain't pretty. This is a** ** _high_** **T for some pretty scary thinking and stuff. To be clear, I do not advocate the main character's train of thought in all this** ** _at all_** **. The things he thinks about doing are wrong and you should** ** _never_** **do them** ** _ever_** **. Not even an option. Just don't.**

 **This is the mind of the** ** _villain_** **, folks. Not the actual villain from the show, but one I created. WARNING AGAIN: I** ** _might_** **ruin one of the characters for you. If that upsets you, don't read any further.**

 **But hey! If we haven't met, I'm daphrose, and I love what if? stories, particularly dark ones, and blowing my readers' minds. That's how this came about. So if you're not a fan of that stuff, go ahead and leave. If you are, welcome! I hope you like it!**

 **If you like to listen to music while you read, I recommend "Dark Arts" by Future World Music. I listened to that while I wrote this.**

 **I don't own Bunk'd or any of the characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

 *** * * What a Tangled Web He Weaved * * ***

* * *

He lied.

Oh, he lied.

He blatantly lied.

Those were the times he was grateful to have such a quick mind. _Ax_ as in guitar, _shredding_ as in playing a guitar. Who cared if the phrase usually referred to electrics? She didn't know that. She didn't need to know that.

 _A body wound up in that hole after all._

 _It was supposed to be you, Emma._

That scrawny Indian boy ruined his plans. He knew it a long time ago. He knew Ravi stood outside the door and heard him. He couldn't back out then, though. Emma would think something was up. He almost went through with it—he was so close! But she figured out his game. He pretended not to know; he pretended to be innocent even as he stuck his guilty hands behind his back.

 _Guilty, but not ashamed._

 _No shame._

Amanda sure was acting . . . acting like she was dead . . . because she was. Theater camp! Pat on the back for that one. No one suspected a thing. She mysteriously disappeared on the last night of camp. He said they broke up, she got mad, and then she stormed off. Meanwhile, he took it upon himself to tell her family that she decided to stay and camp in the woods for a few more weeks. By the time they noticed she wasn't coming home, it was too late.

Emma would've been next if not for Ravi and Lou. Lou wasn't the brightest, but Ravi was. Lou would think he spoke figuratively, but Ravi would know. He knew. It was too late to back out now.

 _I wouldn't have started with the ax, you know._

 _There's more to get out of you._

Those mysterious disappearances happened from time to time around camp. Sure, there was suspicion. But it was never linked back to him. He avoided it like the plague. He stayed out of trouble; he was a good kid. He wasn't that bright himself, or so everyone thought.

 _If only they knew._

 _The mind of a mad genius should be marveled._

Mad. He liked that word. Mad as in crazy, not angry. Growing up, he always felt an understanding towards the evil scientists. Mad, they were called. He understood. He understood the way of thinking the world shunned.

He knew how good it felt to hurt another person. He knew what many people would never understand. He knew the power and the satisfaction.

 _Psychopath._

 _Sadist._

 _Lunatic._

 _Deranged._

 _Evil._

That's what they would call him, if they knew. But they didn't know. He gleefully kept them in the dark about his true self.

So this time he failed. So this time he didn't get to hear a scream or a plea for mercy—always so sweet to the ears. This time he didn't get to use the hole or the ax. But next time . . . next time . . .

He was lucky she bought his lies.

What kind of fire pit was that deep and that wide? And though he knew how to start a fire with simple sticks, wouldn't he have still brought matches? Did she not think of that? And what about all the supplies needed for s'mores? There weren't any in his bag. No chocolate, no crackers, no marshmallows. But she still believed.

 _I've been thinking about this moment since the day I laid eyes on you._

 _I've been planning._

 _I know exactly what I'm going to do to you._

 _I know exactly how to hurt you._

The fire blazed in front of him and he took a deep breath. Such beautiful heat. Such a wonderful way to make someone suffer . . . but not now, he told himself, not now.

 _Lunatic._

 _Freak._

 _Genius._

 _Mad genius._

He pulled Emma closer, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She melted into his arms. She thought everything that had happened was only because of her brother's wild imagination. She didn't know the truth. She wouldn't know the truth . . . not until it was too late.

Because he wasn't done with her yet. He had much more to get out of her, but he wasn't about to let his plans be ruined again.

So he would sit back, go along for the ride. He would keep up the façade he had been working on for so long. He would act like his sweet, good-natured self. Let her think he was harmless. Let her love him. He was waiting for the right moment to prove her wrong.

Until the end of camp, if need be, he would pretend to be someone he was not. He would do it all for the moment when he could finally get his fun out of her. When he could finally satisfy himself—at her expense, but like he was about to care.

 _Uncaring._

 _Cruel._

 _Evil._

 _Evil._

 _Evil._

Emma leaned in closer and he wrapped an arm around her. His grip got tighter until she complained that he was hurting her. He apologized and moved back. Not yet, he told himself. Someday, Xander, you can hurt her all you want. But not today. He smiled at the girl in his clutches. Lucky for him, she missed the deceit and wickedness buried deep within.

 _Oh, what a tangled web we weave when first we practice to deceive._

 _Oh, what a mess we make when first we learn how to fake._

 _Oh, what pain we create when first we begin to imitate._

 _I like the webs._

 _I like the mess._

 _I like the pain._

He kissed Emma's head.

 _I won't mess up again._

 _I won't mess up next time._

 _I will finish the job._

 _She won't see the end of camp._

 _Evil._

 _Psychopath._

 _Murderer._

 _Evil._

 _You are evil._

 _Yes I am._

* * *

 **Told you it was dark. No regrets.**

 **So, reviews are always welcome. Let me know if I ruined Xander for you! Now, I don't** ** _really_** **think he's some psychopath/evil/villain who wants to hurt Emma, of course, but I still couldn't bring myself to shoot this plot bunny.**

 **Even if it was dark, I hope you enjoyed it! And if you're into other Disney shows (particularly Lab Rats), be sure to check out all the other stuff I've written. Bye! :D**


End file.
